cat_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Star
Star is the first cat of StarClan,yet he is never mentioned in the books. TreeClan do,however,honor him as he is the first StarClan cat. He lived the longest of any cat in StarClan. Birth Umm...Normal? Kithood In his kithood,Star always was teased by his littermates asking,"Why are you called Star if there's no star on your fur?","Hey little Star,can you make ''my ''wish come true?",and others. Little did they know they were in for it.... Apprentice-Aged Finally,outdoors! The first chance he got,Star ran into the forest(like Scourge,called Tiny at this age.) He wanted adventure. His want for adventure lead him to the forest cats,in new clans. They attacked,similar to Scourge's,leaving Star with scars,and no bell on his collar. He didn't care,because he meowed to them,"Hey you! Come back and fight!". Thunderstar turned around,and fought him,losing a few lives. Star nearly lost his life in the battle,but he didn't care. He won. Clan Living After the battle,Thunderstar asked Star if he wanted to join the clans. He wisely accepted the offer,and let Thunderstar rip his collar off of him. He learned many moves and ways of battle in all five clans,since he eventually got kicked out of every one. Rouge Life- Star lived alone as a rouge. He sharpened his claws with trees. He learned the way of all clans. He helped in ancient clan battles and wars. It didn't matter what people thought of him,because he was on everyone's side. SkyClan's Exile- When SkyClan was exiled,Star was devestated. He did however,give them fair wishes. TreeClan and Honoring Star-The Connection: TreeClan's first leader was Star. All cats looked up to him. They still do. Star's Belief in StarClan Star belief in StarClan was right from the beginning. In all of his years,StarClan guided him,but no cat was there. BloodClan and Star- BloodClan and Star never mixed,until Scourge tempted him enough to have him join. Scourge planned to kill him. Unlucky Scourge,Star helped the four clans defeat BloodClan and Scourge as well. One Star,One Life- The One Star,One Life Prophecy meant that Star had to lose his secret 9 lives he received at birth. With all events he joined,he had exactly 1 life. There were no stars. His name was Star,and he had 1 life. Now,he understood-he must die. Star's Books Star wrote a book in StarClan about the One Star,One Life Prophecy. It is the most read book about Star in Cat World of all time. He also wrote these books: BloodClan and Me-My Connection: Star talks about his days in BloodClan. He even mentions Scourge,the battle with BloodClan,and even Tigerstar. The First Star of StarClan: Star's 3rd book,he talks about when he became the first star in the sky,the first StarClan cat,and head of StarClan. He writes also at the end,"'I am Star,leader of StarClan. I may be dead,but that doesn't I can't be a hero.'"After the text is his actual pawprint signed on the page,along with his name in Cursive. In Films Star is featured in a feature flim-Star-Cat World's Hero. The movie features Star's life,rises and fall,and the One Star,One Life Prophecy. Star is also featured on a series all his own-Star's Starry Adventures. In the children's series,Star is the main character and teaches children about colors,shapes,and cats. It currently airs on Kiddie TV,in the Kitten Playhouse block and on Kitten Playhouse:The Channel. A DVD of the whole series is available in Cat World. Trivia *Star has 3 children,mysteriously named Gem,Kit,and Darkness. *Star sometimes speaks like Midnight, a badger that lives near sun-drown place. *Star's exact age in cat years is unknown, but all cats say he's about 13 years old in cat years. *Surprisingly, Star's favorite creepypasta(Yes,creepypasta!) is about Noodles the Nintendog. *Star's Favorite Creepy Gaming Episode is Lugi's Mansion's Hanging Shadow. *Star hates Smile.jpg because it is actually a dog(the ememy) smiling at him. *On Halloween, Star pulls a prank and puts a Herobrine(from MineCraft) in the cats' games. *On Christmas,he activates the Sonic CD's sound test and enters 12 and 25,then acts scared of the screen. *The Nyan Cat Creepypasta made Star try it until it ended at 6,666,666,666. What happened next was too creepy to write down... *His favorite activity is to look at all of the stars. *Star hates darkness. *He is very close with his 1st son, Kit. Category:Cat World Category:Cats Category:Cat World Heroes Category:StarClan